ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic (2020 Film)
Sonic, Also Known as Sonic The Hedgehog, is an upcoming Live-Action/CGI action-adventure comedy-drama film directed by Travis Knight. It is based on a video game franchise of the same name. In this version of the live action version, it has more dark and edgier elements but still a little bit of humor. Synopsis A techno geek named Eddie alongside with his friend, D.J. were encountering a strange portal in the woods. Suddenly, a mysterious blue figure comes out of the portal, and Eddie realize that is no alien at all. It was a blue hedgehog named Sonic that came out of the another dimension. They teamed up to defeat an malevolent mad scientist named Dr. Robotnik who’s about to merged two worlds together alongside with a vengeful black furred Hedgehog, Shadow who resembles Sonic, and the evil robot copy of Sonic Cast * Finn Wolfhard as Eddie Presley, A 16 year old high school geek who encountered Sonic and teams up with him to stop Dr. Robotnik * Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Mike Presley, Eddie’s cynical but caring older brother who has trouble to look out for his brother. * Peyton List as Kelly Carson, A spunky, sassy and confident popular girl in high school and Eddie’s love interest * James Spader as Dr. Ivo Robotnik / Dr. Eggman * Caleb McLaughlin as Daniel Jordan “D.J.” Platis, Eddie’s best friend and a Professional hacker Voices * Seth Green as Sonic The Hedgehog, an Arrogant, Cocky, Rebellious but Good-Natured blue furred Hedgehog who has the ability to speed run. ** Jessico Dicicco as Young Sonic * David Boreanaz as Shadow The Hedgehog, A Paranoid, Vengeful experimented Hedgehog created as the Ultimate Life Form by Gerald Robotnik and seeking vengeances on humanity. * Tom Holland as Miles "Tails" Prower, a young, shy and intelligent two-tailed fox who is stereotypically a nerd and best friends with Sonic. ** Tara Strong as 8 years old Tails * Michael B. Jordan as Knuckles The Echidna, an Aggressive, Hot-Tempered Echidna * Anna Kendrick as Amy Rose, An optimistic, spunky Hedgehog who has secret crush on Sonic. * Morena Baccarin as Rouge The Bat, A seductive, manipulative bat thief. * Dane DeHaan as Espio The Chameleon, A self-discipline, ninjutsu trained member of The Chaotix * Tyler, the Creator as Vector The Crocodile, A hip-hop loving, and reliable leader of The Chaotix * T. J. Miller as Charmy Bee, A hyperactive, childish honey bee and the member of The Chaotix * Chadwick Boseman as Metal Sonic, A sadistic, deadliest badnik version of Sonic that has the purpose to destroy Sonic. * Steve Buscemi as Sir Charles "Uncle Chuck" the Hedgehog, Sonic's uncle and paternal figure. * Bryan Cranston as Jules the Hedgehog, Sonic’s father who died in the robotnik incident on Mobius and the older brother of Chuck. * Kristen Wiig as Bernadette the Hedgehog, Sonic’s mother who survived the robot incident. * Bill Hader as Fang the Sniper, A sly, cunning weasel criminal and one of Sonic’s enemies. Production TBA Reception TBA Rating The Film is Rated PG-13 for strong language, action sequences, mild violence and sexual themes. Trivia TBA Category:2020 films Category:PG-13 Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Chetgreg1010’s Ideas Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action Category:Live Action Category:CGI and Live Action Films Category:Science Fiction Category:Thriller Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Movies Category:PG-13 Rated films Category:PG-13 Films Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Teen Drama Category:American films